


Real Men Wear Pink

by Pennygirl612



Category: White Collar, White Collar RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, For Breast Cancer Awareness, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennygirl612/pseuds/Pennygirl612
Summary: Tim DeKay hires Burke Premier Events for a fundraiser to support breast cancer awareness and research.  For the night's events, Neal, Peter, and Jones take part in a dating auction.  To their surprise, a last minute substitute steals the show and receives the highest bid.  All the while, Peter decides he doesn't quite like the way his wife is looking at Tim, and Tim can't help but notice how his wife is looking at Peter...





	Real Men Wear Pink

**Author's Note:**

> This story is loosely based in reality. Earlier this week, I saw on Tim's fansite that he is participating in the American Cancer Society's "Real Men Wear Pink" campaign to raise money for breast cancer research and awareness. He is doing this in support of a cousin touched by this horrible disease. As a breast cancer survivor myself, this obviously is a cause near and dear to my own heart. So I'm calling on my readers for help. Go to TeamDeKay.org if you want to help. You will find a link to his Real Men Wear Pink page where you can donate. For every five dollars given, you are entered in a raffle to win some really cool prizes including White Collar memorabilia and the chance to have a one-on-one conversation with Tim. There are also tiered donation prizes where a $25 donation gets you a "Shout out" on Instagram from Tim and a $100 donation gets you a video or phone call from Tim! So if you can, please donate!

Real Men Wear Pink  
“I can’t believe we’re doing this again,” Peter grumbled.

Clinton shrugged, “It’s for a good cause.”

Neal smiled, “You could have said no to your wife.” At Peter’s glare, Neal quickly added, “and it’s for a good cause.”

Peter, Neal, and Jones were gathered together inside the ballroom at the swanky St. Regis Hotel surrounded by well-dressed people. More than once, women had stopped to take notice of the three men. Their stares only added to Peter’s increased discomfort, but of course it had the opposite effect on Neal who preened and rewarded them with his thousand watt smile. 

Peter blushed when one woman in particular gave him a look he could only describe as carnal. As the woman slowly walked away, Neal and Jones both burst out laughing at Peter’s flushed face. Stepping into Peter’s space, Neal adjusted his tie and gave him the once over knowing full well it was only making Peter more uncomfortable. 

“You look good in pink, Peter,” Neal told him. Peter’s dark grey pinstriped suit had a subtle shade of pink in the stripes that were drawn out by the rose pink tie and matching kerchief. It was so different from anything the man ever wore Neal knew Elizabeth must have bought it just for tonight’s event. “Not to mention this suit actually fits you. Perhaps you could let Elizabeth suit shop for you more often!”

Turning his focus to Jones, Neal had to admit Jones was styling as well. Jones had settled on the classic black jacket with a dark, almost fuscia colored shirt, and black bow tie. For the event, Neal had chosen a blue colored suit that matched his eyes and paired it with a bubblegum colored shirt and light blue tie containing light pink specks. Needless to say, no one had to tell Neal that he looked good.

Glancing around the ballroom, Neal found almost every shade of pink represented in the crowd. His eyes stopped, drawn to one particular gentleman standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by a lot of people, correction, a lot of women including Diana, June, and Elizabeth. He was tall, well built, and impeccably dressed. Even from the distance, Neal could sense a real presence in the man.

“Who is that?” Neal asked, immediately suspicious of anyone who took attention away from himself.

Peter followed Neal’s gaze and narrowed his eyes. When he spoke, there was a slight edge in his voice. “That’s the guy putting on this event; some Hollywood actor.”

Neal read between the lines. “You don’t like him.”

Peter shrugged trying to appear nonchalant in front of Neal and Jones despite noticing just how closely his wife was standing to the actor. “Elizabeth has been goo-goo eyed ever since she met him two days ago to plan the event.”

“He seems to be in particular favor with the ladies,” Jones observed as he saw the way Elizabeth and June were staring intently at the actor.

Peter shifted and tried unsuccessfully to divert his eyes from his wife. “Yeah. I don’t see it,” he mumbled in response.

Studying Peter, Neal laughed. “You’re jealous!”

Glaring, Peter snapped, “Please! What do I have to be jealous of? He’s just an actor. What’s he ever done? He’s never recovered a treasure trove of priceless art stolen by the Nazis or rescued a kidnap victim or-” 

“-or captured the great Neal Caffrey?” Neal quipped causing a wry smile to trace itself on Peter’s lips and a chuckle from Jones. 

Returning his attention back to the man and his immediate entourage, Neal observed flushed looks on the faces of both June and Elizabeth. “You may not see it, Peter, but they certainly do.”

Peter took a moment to look the actor over again. He was good looking enough in an All-American guy kind of way, he guessed. But not so much that his wife should be practically puddling at his feet! Just as Peter was giving serious consideration to going over to collect her, someone approached the actor and whispered into his ear. Receiving a microphone, the actor nodded and moved towards the small stage area collecting a glass of champagne from a passing server along the way. 

Pausing a moment for the crowd noise to settle, the actor addressed the audience. “I want to thank everyone for coming out tonight to support the American Cancer Society, and its mission to raise awareness and further research for breast cancer. My name is Tim DeKay, and I have the pleasure of partnering with the Real Men Wear Pink campaign to raise money for this worthy cause.” 

Tim paused to look around the room before he continued. “Unfortunately, I bet everyone here knows someone affected by this terrible disease whether it’s your mom, wife, sister…”

Peter found himself nodding as he listened to Tim. Two co-workers had been diagnosed with breast cancer in the past three years. It was one of the reasons why he had agreed to participate in the auction tonight. That and the fact Peter really couldn’t say no to his wife.

“So Elizabeth, what do you think of Mr. DeKay?” Neal innocently asked, slyly looking over at Peter for his reaction. He wasn’t entirely successful in hiding his smile when Peter rewarded him with a looks could kill glare.

“Tim is just the nicest, most down to earth guy! You would never know he’s a big time actor!” Elizabeth said excitement evident in her voice.

At that moment, an attractive woman approached Elizabeth. To Peter’s chagrin, it was the same woman who had been eyeing him up earlier. 

“Elizabeth, you must introduce me to these good looking gentlemen!”

Elizabeth chuckled, “Of course, Elisa!” She pointed each out as she introduced Neal, Jones, and finally Peter. Elisa raised an eyebrow when she learned that Peter was Elizabeth’s husband.

“Elizabeth, I’m embarrassed to say that I have been shamelessly checking out your husband all night!” Elisa admitted. Then she tilted her head slightly to the side, lost in thought. “He reminds me of someone. I can’t put my finger on it, but-”

Throwing her head back and laughing, Elizabeth made her own confession. “I know exactly what you mean! I’ve been looking at your husband the same way!” Her words caused both women to break down into giggles while the men uncomfortably exchanged looks.

“So Peter will be up for auction later?” Elisa asked, with a raised eyebrow. While she had come to the event only to support Tim’s cause, she was now giving serious thought to being a more active participant. A dinner date with Peter sounded intriguing. And it was driving her crazy because Peter really did remind her of someone…

Elizabeth nodded. “Along with Neal, Jones, and…where is my last minute replacement?” Elizabeth asked looking around. “He should have been here by now.”

Again the men exchanged looks. Replacement? They had been expecting Ruiz to join them. As if reading their mind, Elizabeth explained that Ruiz had been called to a crime scene and had to beg off from the auction. “Oh, there he is!” Elizabeth said with a smile as she spied her replacement weaving his way through the crowd. 

Turning to see who Elizabeth was referencing, three jaws dropped simultaneously as Neal, Peter, and Jones all exclaimed, “Mozzie?!” 

Ignoring the shocked looks he was getting, Mozzie stepped up and gave Elizabeth a hug. “Mrs. Suit, I am reporting for duty.” 

Elizabeth smiled, “Thanks so much Mozzie for coming! You are a life saver!”

Mozzie shrugged feeling slightly embarrassed by Elizabeth’s praise. “It’s an important cause!”

Taking the time to read Mozzie’s shirt, Elisa laughed, “I love that t-shirt! How very appropriate! I must get one for Tim.”

Elizabeth nodded in agreement and to Peter’s horror, pointed at him. “Peter too! That color will look perfect on him.”

Neal and Jones snickered at the priceless look on Peter’s face. They would pay good money to see Peter in the hot pink shirt that in addition to the “Save the Ta Tas” slogan had the pink breast cancer ribbon in between two handprints perfectly situated over where breasts would be.

“It sounds like Tim is wrapping up,” Elizabeth announced, saving her husband from having to make any comment. “Let’s get you boys lined up.”

Thirty minutes later, the auction was over. Jones had kicked it off with a three thousand dollar bid. Neal’s turn had resulted in a bit of a ruckus when three elderly women got into a fight literally smacking each other with their purses. Tim was forced to step in and separate the women. When he suggested they pool their money together for a group date, the women who were actually best friends happily whipped out their checkbooks. Next was Peter’s turn. To Tim’s surprise, his own wife started off the bidding and outlasted a rather determined middle aged woman who shot daggers at Elisa each time she raised the bid. 

Mozzie walked out onto the stage last. Billed as an international man of mystery, Neal, Peter, and Jones watched in amazement as the women seemed to fall all over themselves to bid. With a smirk, Mozzie confidently walked over to the group after receiving the highest bid of the evening.

“Let this be a lesson to you. Not every woman wants tall, dark, and handsome,” Mozzie said pointing to Jones. Next he pointed at Peter, “Or the ruggedly heroic type.” Lastly he nodded toward Neal, “Or classic Greek sculpture.” Drawing himself up straight, Mozzie puffed out his chest. “Some women want something different, they want a man with character.” 

Mozzie raised an eyebrow, daring the three men to try and dispute his claims especially in light of the evidence at hand. Peter, Neal, and Jones remained silent, totally at a loss for words.

A microphone tap was heard and it silenced the surrounding crowd. Tim was again standing on the stage to conclude the evening. Thanking everyone for their generosity, a roar erupted when he proudly announced that over twenty-five thousand dollars had been raised. A short time, later the crowd began to thin out as guests departed. 

Scanning the dwindling crowd, Mozzie spied Sally. Excusing himself, he fell in step with her as she made her way towards the exit. Nearing the door, Mozzie whispered to his semi-girlfriend, “What did you do?”

Sally’s expression was one of mock innocence . “Nothing really, I just let the ladies in on some of your…talents.” She laughed when Mozzie’s ears turned the same color as his shirt. “Don’t worry. I didn’t tell them anything that wasn’t true,” she assured him with a twinkle in her eye.

**Author's Note:**

> In my haste to get this story posted, I must confess that I didn't spend much time reviewing. I apologize for any errors and welcome reviewers to point them out to me for correcting.


End file.
